The Sovereigns chosen:Rewrite
by The Moon's Embodiment
Summary: It's my rewrite of an old fic X-over of Tamers and 02  mainly centered around Rukato and Takari.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n-here if my re-write of a fic I started a while ago**

**this time I'm not including my own fic just Tamers and 02 maybe an OC group _maybe._**

**disclaimer-don't own digimon wish I did and I don't own the song and its one week by the Barenaked Ladies-(dont assume)**

**plus after the summary the stuff was was happening during the music anything in brackets is like a cinematic view point**

Its been 5 years since the D-reaper and Parismon attacked the tamers are now in 17 college after a serious break up with Jeri, Takato now dates Rika (but that's been kept a secret from everyone else) and Takato's now on the basketball team and Rika's a tennis player while Henry's now dating Jeri and Leomon's data has been reconfigured and now is Jeri's partner again but now elecmon seen as though leomons not small enough to pass off as a pet for the apartment that jeri and rika share plus guilmon finally matured a bit with help from renamon and elecmon and finaly Ai and Mako have now become close freinds with Suzie and impmon was also now close friend with the tamers

takato was walking sown the street with the rest of the tamers headphones plugged in (scene zooms out and the tamers are inaudible for chapter as the music from Takato's headphones grows)

_Its been one week since you looked at me_

_dropped your head to the side and said I'm angry_

the tamers look in windows at the items not noticing Guilmon and Terriermon fishing through Rika's bag grabbing food before Rika turns at them and yells

_five days since you laughed at me saying get that together come back and see me_

while Henry, Jeri and the digimon look in a shop Takato and Rika stand out side as Rika leans on Takato and gives him a kiss on the cheek as Takato turn a deep shade of red as Rika laughs

* * *

><p>scene turns to Suzie, Ai and Mako battling a wild Pharaohmon with Beelzemon and antylamon (still inaudible) as beams of energy storm around<p>

_Three days since the living room_

_I realised its all my fault but could'nt tell you_

_Yesterday youd forgiven me but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

_Hold it now and watch the hoodwink as i make you stop, think_

_you'll think you're looking at aquaman I summon fish to the dish although i prefer chalet __Swiss_

Beelzemon pills out his cannon and fires a beam of pure energy as antylamon punch,kicks and throws Pharaohmon into Beelzemon beam as suzie fist pumps the air

antylamon de-digivolved to Lopmon as Impmon Ai and mako ran over to them Suzie is now 12 but ai and mako are still the youngest and they are now both 9 years old.

* * *

><p>.:Odaiba mall:.<p>

T.K,Kari,Yolie and ken were walking through the mall kens arm around yolie and T.K's around Kari they were now all 17 too and also in college Yolie, Sora,Mimi and Kari shared an apartment Matt,Tai,Ken,Davis and T.K all shared in Tai's word 'their pad' even though that everyone there had a girlfriend Kari and T.K shared a kiss on the lips while Yolie dragged Ken shopping and Patamon and Gatomon were sleeping as Kari went red

_I like the sushi because it never touch the frying pan hot like wasabi when I bust rhymes_

_Big like Leann rimes because i'm all about value_

Yolie drags Ken around as she and he have bags full of clothes at Kari and TK laugh at Ken's face as Yolie kisses him on the lips as Ken got his breath back

_Bert Kaempfrens got the mad hits You try and match wits_

_you gotta hold me by the by through gonna make a break and take a fake_

_I'd like a stinkin achin shake I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
><em>

scene goes to Tai practicing soccer as Matt sat with Sora his band on stage tuning their instruments as he tunes his guitar as Sora leaned on Matt's's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek

* * *

><p>scene goes to barbamon fighting against MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, ExVeemon and Ankylomon with cody, joe, davis and izzy stood away from the battle<p>

_Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know __The vertigo is gonna grow_  
><em>Cause it's so dangerous, <em>_you'll have to sign a waiver_

the energy of ex-veemon V laser hits barbamon destroying him as Davis fist pumps the air cheering as the digimon de-digivolve

**.:Odaiba colledege:.**

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad __Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_  
><em>I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral<em>  
><em>Can't understand what I mean?<em>

scene goes to kari and yolie dragging T.K and ken into thr college before they left Kari and yolie kissed thier boyfriend before running off the ken and Tk went for their lessons

**.:Shinjuku colledge:.**

_Well, you soon will_  
><em>I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve<em>  
><em>I have a history of taking off my shirt<em>

the tamers except the young tamers were running up to the college out of breath when they stop Jeri kisses Henry then she leaves for lessons then henry gives Takato a high five then leaves for their lesson

before rika leaves she give Takato a kiss as he still turns red as Rika laughs as she leaves at the goggle heads reaction

_It's been one week since you looked at me_  
><em>Threw your arms in the air<em>  
><em>and said "You're crazy"<em>  
><em>Five days since you tackled me<em>  
><em>I've still got the rug burns on both my knees<em>  
><em>It's been three days since the afternoon<em>  
><em>You realized it's not my fault<em>  
><em>not a moment too soon<em>  
><em>Yesterday you'd forgiven me<em>  
><em>And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry<em>

scene splits to takato and T.K running for his lesson as they smile the song ends as they both close the door to their lesson in unison.

bamon destroying him as Davis fist pumps the air cheering as the digimon de-digivolve

**.:Odaiba college:.**

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad __Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_  
><em>I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral<em>  
><em>Can't understand what I mean?<em>

scene goes to Kari and Yolie dragging T.K and ken into thr college before they left Kari and yolie kissed thier boyfriend before running off the Ken and T.K went for their lessons

**.:Shinjuku college:.**

_Well, you soon will_  
><em>I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve<em>  
><em>I have a history of taking off my shirt<em>

the tamers except the young tamers were running up to the college out of breath when they stop Jeri kisses Henry then she leaves for lessons then Henry gives Takato a high five then leaves for their lesson

before Rika leaves she give Takato a kiss as he still turns red as Rika laughs as she leaves at the goggle heads reaction

_It's been one week since you looked at me_  
><em>Threw your arms in the air<em>  
><em>and said "You're crazy"<em>  
><em>Five days since you tackled me<em>  
><em>I've still got the rug burns on both my knees<em>  
><em>It's been three days since the afternoon<em>  
><em>You realized it's not my fault<em>  
><em>not a moment too soon<em>  
><em>Yesterday you'd forgiven me<em>  
><em>And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry<em>

scene splits to Takato and T.K running for his lesson as they smile the song ends as they both close the door to their lesson in unison.


	2. Chapter 2 bye

I am incredibly sorry to everyone who reads anything I write but Im canceling my account but im gonna leave it up anyway...

BUT if anyone wants my fics just PM me or drop a review and it's yours.

for the last and first time

I'm out forever


	3. Who's been telling people I'm Dead?

**Who's been saying im dead?**

**I am sorry I've been on holiday and when i got back i was busy as hell i have exams so i haven't been on and my cousin seems to have hacked my account to piss me off and said i was dead and published some stuff under my name I am so sorry to every one the things haven't been published by me are The Ulti Region, Power Rangers Academy and YuGiOh Darkstar Industries those you guys can have and if any one wants to help me write stuff feel free but i am not dead but i do have my cousins account now D-Reaper 0.2 so i have hacked that myself and he aint getting that back so i have two now I AM NOT DEAD! i just have a £$%& for a cousin i do apologize.**

**I AM NOT DEAD!**


End file.
